Samantha Grim
Introduction Samantha Grim is the second in command of the Demon Organisation, as well as the closest friend of Piotr Mori, and the sister of Rebecca Grim. She is considered the second strongest member of the organisation, and allways acompanies Piotr. Her symbol is the witch. Appearance Samantha's outfit is notablly gothic in it's design. She generally wears a loose black cardigan-like top over a dark coloured shirt. Her hair, also black, is tied in a long ponytail that almost reaches her waist. Her trademark is a large, wide-brimmed, pointed hat that resembles that of a witch. She wears a large number of leather cuffs, straps and bracelets on her wrists, and a black choker round her neck, from which hangs a skull-shaped silver pendant. Later on, she exchanged her cardigan for a black coat, which appears to be lined with white fur, or at least the collar of it is. she also changed some of the jewelry she wears. Personality Samantha, in suprising contrast to Piotr, is extremely liveley and energetic. She tends to be amused by many different things, and will often burst out laughing for no apparent reason. She is also very open about her feelings, to the extent that she has been known to explain them entirely to complete strangers on ocaision. Abilities and Powers Samantha shows considerable strength and agility as a result of her training, but prefers to utilize her devil fruit first and foremost. Due to her powers, she is able to fly in a raven like form, as well as withstand tremendous amounts of damage and respond in kind Samantha takes a wide range of roles in the Organization with these abillities, acting as a scout and providing an arial perspective for the group when in open opperation, as well as being a deadly highly mobile assassin who can easily corner a target and inflict devastating damage. when reinforced by her allies, such as the chimera army or Piotr, she can present and overwhelming amount of force, more akin to a siege weapon than anything else. Devil Fruit Samantha is known to have eaten a mythical zoan devil fruit that allows her to become a Valravn. This allows her to take the form of a supernatural raven like creature. she can also draw power from dead matter with this power, for instance by absorbing the bones created by Piotr. Relationships Piotr Mori Samantha cares very deeply about Piotr Mori, the overall comander of the organisation Since they met, the two are seemingly inseperable, and they are almost always seen together. Samantha openly shows extreme affection and devotion to Piotr, and seems not to care wether or not this is returned. It is often seen as ironic that the two are together, as their personalities are almost entirely opposing, with Samantha being extremely open and energetic, and Piotr much more subdued. However, Piotr has shown an equally deep affection for Samantha, albeit one less vissible to outsiders, and the two share a bond of trust beyond being proffesional comrades. The two eventually married sometime after the battle of Marineford. Category:13th Madman Category:Demon Organization Category:Female Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User